Nine Months
by hadleygirl
Summary: Next in the TAD series; Brief crossover w/NCIS:LA. Tony and Callie are having a baby but not without interference from the job. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

TWO MONTHS

Tony DiNozzo looked up from his desk as the elevator signaled the occupant's arrival. Seeing his partner and lover poke her head out and motion for the other agent, he quickly vacated his seat and joined her in Gibbs' makeshift office.

Starting up the elevator, Tony pulled the Emergency Break, "So?"

Callie Harris smiled broadly, "Yes."

Tony all but giggled as he pulled her into a deep embrace and kiss. Finally, coming up for air, he whispered, "I'm going to be a father."

Callie continued to grin stupidly, "You ready for that?"

"I've never been more ready."

"And are you also ready to break the news to Gibbs?" Callie asked.

Tony smiled, "No, that's your job. You've known him longer."

"Chicken," Callie challenged.

"Absolutely," He responded, pulling her into a hug. Then, turning her back to his front so he could wrap his arms possessively around her middle, he announced. "Princess DiNozzo."

Callie shook her head, "There's a fifty percent chance it's _Prince_ DiNozzo."

Tony shook his head, starting the elevator back in motion, "No way. Go ahead and paint the nursery pink. This one's a girl."

Callie pushed his arms away as the elevator opened back on the squad room floor. Exiting and hoping to appear as if nothing was wrong, the two agents rounded the corner to the bullpen only to be stopped by the glare of the Special Agent in Charge.

"What have I told the two of you about keeping your relationship appropriate?" he growled.

DiNozzo smiled, "That's why we took it into your office, Boss."

The head slap was not unexpected. Callie smiled to herself as she slipped behind her desk.

"Don't get too comfortable, Harris. We're needed in the Director's office, now." Gibbs ordered.

"Why?" Callie questioned.

"Well, I guess we'll find out together," and he motioned for her to follow him up.

Exchanging a quick glance with Tony, she obediently followed Gibbs up the stairs, past MTAC and into the Director's suite.

Not waiting to be announced, Gibbs opened the door, letting Callie precede him into the office.

"Take a seat," Director Vance motioned to the chairs situated around the conference table.

Sliding identical folders to Gibbs and Harris, the Director allowed them a few minutes to review before speaking. "Ever seen anything on Nico Perez, Callie?"

Looking up from the folder, she answered, "When I left the desk eighteen months ago, he was a low level wannabe with ideas of grandeur."

Vance nodded, "He's made some very powerful connections during that time. He's also managed to get rid of some very powerful competition as well."

"What does that have to do with us?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"I need Agent Harris temporarily reassigned to the Intelligence Desk for Central and South America," was the response.

Gibbs grimaced, "And what am I supposed to do? We've just got used to having a full team."

"I'll take you out of rotation until you can find a replacement," Vance answered.

"I don't think so, Leon. I'm not going through another search."

"I had hoped to make this a reasonable request, Special Agent Gibbs, rather than having to turn it into an order," The director's tone was icy.

This was not the way Callie Harris had wanted to break the news to her friend. She knew she could solve everyone's problems with the announcement she needed to make and keep the war of words from escalating unnecessarily.

She leaned over to the Boss, "Gibbs, what would it hurt?" She tried to reason.

"I thought you liked field work," Gibbs was instantly on guard.

Callie looked over at the Director before replying, "I do but it doesn't hurt to keep my skills sharp with work in another department."

"You got something to say, Harris, then say it." Gibbs voice was curt.

"Jethro," she hesitated.

"No," he stood up from the table, "Don't sugarcoat it, Callie. Say it, here and now, in front of all company to hear."

Again, Callie spared a look for the Director. Vance knew she wanted to handle the situation differently but the stubborn former Marine wasn't making it easy on his agent.

"I suppose I could leave my own office," Leon offered, also standing from the table.

"Not necessary, Director," Gibbs cut in, "Special Agent Harris has never had any issues expressing herself. I find it interesting she's stumbling around now."

The challenge was unavoidable.

"Fine," Callie replied, exasperation coloring her tone as she stood, joining the two men. "I believe a reassignment to Intelligence would be in order, _Boss_," she hissed, staring pointedly at Gibbs, "Since I believe it's against regulations to be in the field when you're pregnant."

Gibbs started as if slapped. He'd pushed her into revealing the information in front of Vance, never offering her an opportunity to disclose it to the team lead first.

Vance smiled smugly, "Well, I guess that does solve all of our problems, doesn't it, Special Agent Gibbs?"

Callie closed her eyes, not wanting to see the hurt register in the older man's face. Turning to the director, the words dropped like ice cubes, "I agree, Director. It solves the issue nicely. Clean out your desk, Agent Harris. Effective immediately, you're no longer on the MCRT." And Gibbs stormed from the office.

"Let him go, Callie," the Director's voice stopped her as she made to follow him out.

She turned back, a stricken look on her face, "But, Director?"

"He's madder at himself than he is at you but he got what he deserved," He motioned for her to sit back down at the table as he dropped down in the overstuffed chair. "I'll have the transfer drawn and signed off on immediately."

Callie shook her head at the proffered chair as she answered, "Thank you, Director. I appreciate it."

"Also, I'd like for you to be the Bureau Chief for Central and South America," Vance smiled.

Callie's eyes widened, "What?"

"Unfortunately, our track record in that part of the world has suffered since you left. I want you there and for a long time to come. You're one of the best."

"I don't know what to say, sir," Callie stumbled.

The Director stood again, picking up the forgotten Perez file. Stuffing it into her hands, Vance replied, "I need to know what Perez is up to. You've got two months."

And with that, he pointed her towards the door and gave her a small shove to get her going. Callie stopped, her hand on the door handle and turned back to the Director.

"Thank you, sir. You'll have everything in six weeks."

Vance smiled and nodded his dismissal.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was waiting for Callie outside the Director's office. She glanced around nervously, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Left the building. Came straight down the stairs and out the door and said nothing," Tony answered, "But it was all under a full head of steam so I take it he knows?"

Ruefully, she replied, "Oh, yeah, he knows."

They headed down the stairs together. "So, what did Vance want?"

Callie explained, "A temporary reassignment back to Intel but, in light of my situation, it's now permanent. I've got to have my desk cleaned out before Gibbs gets back."

Crossing to her work area, Tony stood look out while Callie began emptying her desk into a file box, "Oh, and by the way, I'm the new Central and South America Intel Boss."

DiNozzo straightened up, smiling broadly, "Are you kidding? That gives you almost as much authority as Gibbs."

"Okay," was Harris' uninspired response.

"What's wrong?" Tony queried.

Callie shrugged, "It's just…well…it means I'm done in the field."

Tony stilled her actions by lifting her chin to meet his gaze, "I'm not really all that upset about that."

Callie returned his smile, "Yeah, I know. It's…"

Her response was interrupted as McGee joined them in the bullpen, "What's going on?" He quickly crossed to Tony and Callie, "What are you doing?"

Callie and Tony shared a smile as she answered, "I'm cleaning out my desk, Tim. I'm going back to the Intel Unit."

"Because you want to?" Tim asked incredulously.

Harris started to answer but Tony stopped her, "Look, Probie, why don't you and Abs come to the apartment tonight for dinner? We'll explain everything then."

McGee looked from Tony to Callie before answering, "Okay, but…"

Callie stopped him, "It'll all make sense tonight. But, right now, I've got to be done and out before the Boss gets back. Okay?"

McGee nodded and allowed the two agents to return to their task, still wary of what was to come.

* * *

The two couples were gathered around the DiNozzo dinner table, enjoying Callie's simple but tasteful meal of barbecued chicken breasts, rice and vegetables. Tony had opened a bottle of wine and very deliberately made a show of pouring only three glasses. Abby's shrill announcement cut the silence.

"Oh…my…god…you're pregnant!"

Callie and Tony laughed, "Afraid so." Harris answered.

"Tony, congratulations," Tim quickly clapped his friend on the shoulder, shaking his hand as he did.

Abby bear-hugged Callie as she asked, "When?"

"Due in roughly seven months," Harris replied.

"And that's why you were packing your desk?" Tim supplied.

"And it also explains why Gibbs was…" Abby was stopped mid-sentence by Tony's quick shake of the head.

Callie looked from the lab tech to the Senior Field Agent, "That's why Gibbs was what, Anthony?"

Tony swallowed, casting a slight disapproving glare at Abby, "That's why Gibbs was in such a wonderful mood for the rest of the day."

Callie knew his answer was incomplete but she also knew him well enough that it was all the response she would get.

The couples continued to eat, enjoying their evening together. Callie was just picking up the plates to serve dessert when Tony's cell phone rang.

"DiNozzo…yeah, okay, Boss. And…yes, I know where McGee is. I'll make sure he comes with me. You want Abby in when?" He waited for the response and then replying, hung up the phone. "We caught a case. Gibbs wants you in the Lab in an hour, Abby."

Abby nodded as Tony continued, "That means, McGee, you're with me."

They all stood up, grabbing coats and bags, to head for the door. Tony stopped, pulling Callie into a quick hug, "Sorry."

She slapped him playfully, "Don't apologize for doing your job."

"You know…" Tony began only to be stopped mid-sentence.

"Go," Callie said forcefully, "Just because I work in a different department now doesn't mean I'm ignorant to what goes on. Get! All of you!"

She smiled as she finished the sentence. The other three said their farewells and left Callie standing in the now empty dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE MONTHS

Callie was in Abby's lab. Although just barely starting to show, the cravings and morning sickness had already made their appearance. After a particularly rough morning, Harris was nursing the ginger ale that Abby now kept in her refrigerator just for her friend.

"Any better?" Abs asked, continuing to work on evidence from the guys' latest case.

Callie nodded as she took another sip, "Yeah, some. I just hate that there's no rhyme or reason. I can be fine one minute and the next I'm diving for a trash can."

Abby laughed, "Sorry. Nothing I can do about that. Just remind Tony to buy another couple of two liters to keep down here."

She turned to look at the Goth, "I would only I haven't seen him in several days."

Abby looked up into Callie's accusing glance, "I thought he was going to talk to you."

"About what?"

Abby shook her head, "You can't hear this from me, Cal. Tony will kill me."

"You mean if Gibbs doesn't accomplish it first?"

Abby had the decency to look embarrassed as Callie continued, "That's what I thought."

She got up from her seat and began to pace as Abby looked on, "He's taking it out on Tony, isn't he? And Tony, being Tony, is letting Gibbs do it."

"Callie," Abby cautioned, "you know…"

"I know," was the Texan's agitated response, "And I know a horse's ass when I see one, too."

Abby smiled. When Callie got this mad all of the colorful language she learned, both on the ranch in Houston and during her stint in the Navy, reared its ugly head.

"I think Special Agent in Charge Gibbs and I need to have a little talk." Callie growled.

Tony's timing couldn't have been worse or better, depending upon your viewpoint. He walked into the lab just in time to hear Callie's last statement.

"And exactly what would you need to speak to my boss about, dearest?" Tony's tone was sickly sweet.

"You know exactly what I need to speak to your boss about, dearest," Callie turned the phrase back.

Tony looked around for Abby who had suddenly made herself scarce at his appearance. "I can see I'm going to have to have a long discussion with a certain lab rat."

"You will do no such thing!" Callie corrected, "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know."

"Which is exactly what I wanted," Tony's tone told of his fatigue and exasperation with the situation. He stopped Callie's next comment with an upraised hand, "Look, Harris, we're not doing this here or ever. He's my boss and a man I respect more than any other person in this world. He's been mad at me before and I know how to deal with him. You go off on him and you're only going to make the situation worse."

"Tony," Callie began only to be stopped again.

"I mean it, Cal. Leave it alone. It'll blow over. It always does. Sometimes, it just takes longer than others."

Tony pulled her into a tight hug and then pointed her toward the elevator, "Now, go do your job. Abby and I have work to do to solve this case." And he swatted her backside to get her going.

As Callie left the lab, Tony heard the swoosh of the door to Abby's office. Turning on the lab tech, he gave her a glare.

"Didn't we have this talk Abby?"

"Yes, Tony," was the meek reply.

"And didn't I tell you that if she found out, she would go after Gibbs?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Then, please, please, Abby, don't tell her anything else," Tony ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Abby crossed and quickly wrapped the favored investigator in a hug, "She knows Gibbs all too well, Tony. She's only worried about you."

"I know, Abby, but I don't need her worrying, especially in her condition."

Abby nodded, "Understood, Junior Bossman. Now, what have you got for me?"

And they returned to working their case not realizing that their entire conversation and the one prior had been heard by the very man they were talking about.

* * *

It was one a.m. when Callie heard the door to the bedroom open and close. He was quiet as he quickly stripped down and slipped the covers back on the bed. Tony reached out to pull Callie close and she immediately rolled into the embrace.

"Hey, did I wake you?" he spoke softly.

"You know me; too much time in the field," Callie replied.

"Uh-huh. How's the princess?" And he rubbed a hand lightly over her belly.

"His highness is doing just fine," she continued to spar with the agent over the sex of the unborn child.

Tony chuckled, "Okay, but, I'm telling you. He's a she so you better get ready."

Changing the subject, Callie asked, "Wrap up the case?"

Yawning, Callie could just make out a garbled, "Yes."

"So, you got time off?" She continued to quiz.

Snuggling in closer to her, Tony answered, "Two days. Gonna spend one of 'em just sleeping."

Callie smiled and kissing his forehead, she answered, "You do that." And she closed her eyes on Tony's contented sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR MONTHS

"You wanted to see me, Director?" Callie asked, as she entered the office of Leon Vance.

"Yeah, Cal, come on in. Need you to see something." And coming from his desk, he joined the agent in front of the large screen in the middle of his office wall. He looked at the now pregnant agent, "This isn't pretty. You gonna be alright?"

Callie nodded, "My condition does not affect my ability to do the job, sir. When it does, you'll be the first to know."

Vance smiled at the subtle set down in the words and began flashing pictures on the monitor. Callie's eyes widened at the scene: a shipping container, the door opened to reveal several dead and decaying bodies, none appearing to be older than ten or twelve.

"Son of a bitch," Callie swore and then turned an embarrassed face to the director. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be. It's exactly the same thing I said. You got enough to form a pursuit plan against Perez?"

"Can narrow it down to maybe four or five ships over the next three weeks," Callie replied cautiously.

Vance smiled, "Which means you've got an even finer window but you're hedging your bets."

Callie returned the smile, "Yes, sir."

The Director returned to his desk and sitting down, asked, "Any restrictions on you flying?"

Callie's eyes widened, "No, sir, none."

"Good. I want you on the first flight out tomorrow morning. You're headed to L.A. You'll be working with Callan and the guys from OSP." Vance finished, sending his assistant all the pertinent details. "Nail this bastard, Callie."

Harris smiled, "With pleasure, sir." And she left the Director's office.

Coming down the stairs, she quickly assessed the situation in the bullpen. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. McGee was on the phone and Tony was watching her descend. She gave him a glare which only increased his smile. Shaking her head, she joined him at his desk.

"What's up?" he leaned across to his partner.

"I'm flying out to L.A. first thing tomorrow." She responded, watching his reaction closely.

"Can you tell me?"

Callie shook her head, "You know I can't."

"How long?" DiNozzo continued to interrogate.

"As long as it takes, Tony. That's normally how it works." Callie replied cryptically.

"You have business with my agent, Harris?" Gibbs tone cut their q-and-a short. It was the first time Callie had seen or spoken to the man since the day in Vance's office, almost two months ago.

Turning to glare back at the older agent, Harris responded in kind, "No, Special Agent Gibbs, my business is actually with you."

Both Tony and Jethro looked shocked at the response. Harris knew Tony still worried that she would harass the Boss for his less than preferential treatment towards the father of her child. But, right now, that wasn't what Callie wanted. She was about to be thrust into an environment with players she didn't know. Harris knew Gibbs could level her playing field.

Gibbs raised an eye brow, waiting for her to continue.

"I've got to work an op with the guys at OSP. Can you brief me?" Callie was all business.

Of all the things Callie could have said, this surprised both men. Gibbs recovered quickly and answered, "They're a good team, Cal. As tight as we are. You never worked with Callen when we were in Russia?"

Harris shook her head, "I think he got reassigned shortly before I arrived."

Gibbs nodded and continued, "Good agent, better man. Hanna is a former Navy Seal and the rest of the team are highly trained and know their jobs. You'll be in good hands."

"Thank you, sir." Callie replied and turned to leave but Gibbs question stopped her.

"When do you leave?"

"First flight out tomorrow." Keeping her response clipped and business-like.

Gibbs nodded and this time didn't stop her. She leaned quickly over Tony's desk, "I'll see you at home."

He nodded and watched her leave. Neither agent noticed Gibbs' furrowed brow or his observation of Callie's departure. Without taking his eyes off her retreating figure, Jethro said, "DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped and looked over at senior officer, "Boss?"

"Be back here by noon tomorrow and not a minute later," and Gibbs turned on his heel and left the bullpen.

Tony didn't need to be told twice, "Hold the elevator!"

Callie heard the shout and punched the 'stop' button as Tony slipped in with her.

"What are you doing?" Her voice echoing concern.

"Boss told me to be back by lunch time tomorrow. I didn't stop to ask questions."

"A guilty conscience?" Callie smirked.

He pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry about it. I have an uninterrupted afternoon and evening to spend with you. And, I, for one, am going to enjoy it." And, as if on cue, the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Special Agent Harris?" The young girl asked the petite red head with the obviously swollen middle. Acknowledging the question with a nod of the head, the girl continued, "Special Agent Kensi Blye. I'm your escort."

Callie smiled, shaking hands with the woman, "Call me Cal."

Returning the smile, Kensi said, "We've got a bit of a drive. Do you need anything?"

Harris smiled at the way the girl tried to dance around Callie's pregnancy, "No, Agent Blye. I'm good."

"Kensi? Please?" As Callie nodded, she added, "I'll take your things. The car's this way."

Following her out to the waiting sedan, Callie joined her in the front seat. "So I guess news of my condition precedes me?"

Kensi smiled, "Fraid so."

Making a face, Callie continued, "So what am I in for, Kensi?"

She cut a sideways glance at the other agent. The team had found out late yesterday afternoon that an Intelligence Specialist and former field agent would be joining them for their present assignment. Eric had managed to dig up a quick bio of Callie Harris along with information from his friend, Abigail Sciuto. The surprising thing to most of the team was that the agent being sent in to a probable field operation was four months pregnant.

Sizing up the other woman quickly, Kensi decided on a direct approach, "It's a man's world, Cal. They most likely won't let you overlook that."

Knowing she had been evaluated and passed some primary test in the other agent's eyes, Callie replied, "I'm used to that, Kensi."

"Used to it with a baby bump?"

Callie smiled broadly, "Well, no, not exactly but I know what I can and can't do."

"You'll most likely have to prove it," Kensi warned changing lanes as she spoke.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Was Harris cocky reply.

* * *

The first person to meet Callie upon her admittance to the NCIS OSP offices was the diminutive Henrietta Lange. Ms. Lange, or Hetty, as she preferred, crossed the open space to greet the visitor.

"Special Agent Harris, welcome to Los Angeles. I trust your trip here was uneventful?"

Callie smiled at the woman's cultured tones, "Extremely uneventful, ma'am."

"The director is most impressed with your abilities," Hetty continued, turning her back, trusting Callie and Kensi to follow.

"He also has very high praise for you, ma'am." Callie responded politely.

Hetty stopped and turned back on the agent, "Hetty rather than ma'am, Miss Harris."

"Cal rather than Miss Harris," Callie countered.

The women shared a smile as Kensi looked on. Hetty motioned up a flight of stairs, "The rest of the team awaits your briefing."

"Very quickly into the lion's den, I see," Callie smiled, following Hetty's upward motion. Doing so, she noticed another person, just in shadow, watching the events below unfold.

"Best to get it over and done with, don't you think?" Hetty smiled knowingly.

Callie discovered immediately that she liked these two women immensely. Nodding, she turned to the younger agent, "Lead the way, Kensi. Let's not keep the gentlemen waiting any longer than necessary."

Once inside the briefing area, Agent Blye quickly made introductions.

"This is Nate Getz and Eric," Kensi pointed out the two men as Callie shook their hands.

At Eric's name, Callie paused, "Abby sends her regards." The young man blushed slightly under Harris' appraising (and was that a knowing?) gaze.

Callie knew the moment of truth was now upon her as Kensi made the last two introductions.

"This is Special Agent G. Callen," she indicated the fairer of the two men.

Extending her hand in greeting, Callie responded, "Special Agent Gibbs speaks very highly of you, Agent Callen."

Returning the hand shake, G replied, "Funny, he doesn't speak of you at all."

Smiling slightly, Harris answered, "And he wouldn't, would he? Seeing as how two of his agents violated one of his precious rules, fraternizing right under his supervision, Special Agent Gibbs hasn't had much to say – either to me or about me."

Harris knew the agent's comment had been made to illicit a response. If Callen was shocked by the blunt reply, he didn't show it. Turning to the last man in the room, Kensi made the final introduction.

"And, last but not least, this is Special Agent Sam Hanna."

"Pleasure, Agent Hanna," Again, Callie extended a hand in greeting but the gesture was not returned. The former Navy Seal remained stoic.

Nodding slightly and dropping her hand, she retrieved a flash drive from her pocket and tossed it at Eric.

"Bring these up for me, will you?" Callie was all business.

Soon, the screen was filled with pictures of Nico Perez and his various operations running out of Panama. Callie explained his business and his connections with the U.S. Navy.

"Because he has a supply contract with the Navy, we can't come right out and accuse him. The problem we have is that Perez never ships his human cargo on consecutive days. There is no pattern. He's fanatical in making sure that he transports legitimate products more days than not." Callie pulled the picture that Vance had shown her only yesterday. "These seven people, no, children, were casualties of this battle. I don't want this outcome again."

The others nodded as Callie continued, "Over the next four days, three Navy vessels will dock that have received shipments from Perez' company in Panama. Between this last container and information we have from outside sources, we know that personnel on these ships coincide with other suspect crew manifests. For this smuggling operation to be successful, it requires not only one to two crewmen who can slip food and water to the people being transported, it also requires someone higher up who can turn a blind eye to lapses in protocol. We will be infiltrating these vessels as a U.S. Navy Inspection team. Under this cover, we'll be able to randomly check crew and cargo…"

Sam interrupted Callie's briefing, "We? You mean you're going to be a part of the inspection team?"

The others in the room braced for the confrontation. Callen had known Sam was biding his time, looking for an opening to attack the credibility of the agent sent from D.C. to run the operation. While he didn't like the fact that she was pregnant, he, too, had been informed by the Director that Callie Harris was very good at what she did. G had to admit, he was curious as to how the red-head would handle the attack. He didn't have to wait long.

"That's right, Agent Hanna. Navy regulations permit pregnant personnel to function as part of normal inspection units. My condition would not raise any red flags." Callie explained, stepping closer to the man.

"Well, Navy regulations might not have a problem but I sure as hell do. There's no way you can function fully in your condition. I expect the team I work with to be able to have my back and that means either with a weapon or hand to hand, if the situation warrants it." Sam's response was condescending and, to make matters worse, he deliberately turned his back on the pregnant agent, continuing to converse with Callen.

Callie nodded, "I so hoped I wouldn't have to do this." She said under her breath.

Kensi had heard the softly spoken words and stepped back in anticipation. Without warning, Callie kicked the rude agent in the back of the knees, forcing Sam to the ground. Before he could react and catch his balance, Harris had his head in an arm lock and her service revolver aimed squarely at his temple.

The others could only stare in shocked amusement as the whole thing had occurred in less than a minute.

From his position on his knees, Sam grasped the restraining arm Callie had around his neck. Leaning in she spoke, "Look, gentlemen, I'm here first and foremost because the director wants me here and that, in and of itself should be more than enough. But, since it's not, let me tell you that I'm here because I'm damned good at my job, pregnant or not." She tightened the hold on the Navy Seal, as she continued, "But, if you can't accept those reasons, then I'll make a phone call and be on the first flight back to D.C. And I'll let you explain to Director Vance your concerns about my _condition_."

And Callie released the agent and shoved him forward, storming out of the room, leaving four men, mouths agape and one female with a very satisfied and admiring smile.

Callen looked down to where Sam still laid, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Turning to the others, he said, "Someone _please_ tell me you got a picture of that."

Around the room, three cell phones were turned toward the agent, each with a different view of Sam in the grasp of an armed and very angry Callie Harris.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie sat on the couch in an adjoining alcove, her eyes closed, trying to bring her breathing under control. She had known they would test her; been warned of it, in fact, but it still didn't stop the frustration she felt at having to prove herself.

She heard the footsteps and opened her eyes to look into the face of one Nate Getz. He handed her a bottle of water and pulled a nearby chair to sit across from her.

"So, do you always target the alpha male in a group or did Sam just piss you off?"

Callie smiled shyly at the direct question, "Had it figured you weren't a field agent, Nate. You've been watching me since I got here."

It was his turn to be shy as he answered, "Was I that obvious?"

Callie shook her head, "No, not really. Just spotted you when I came in." Taking a drink, she continued, "So what are you? Psychiatrist? Behavioral Analyst?"

"Worse," Callen interrupted as he joined the two operatives, "Psychologist."

Nodding at the comment, Callie looked up at the senior field agent where he leaned against the door frame, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Your intel's good and so's the plan. We're in," Callen affirmed.

Not responding directly to Callen, Callie turned back to the doctor, "It's a little of both, Nate, to answer your question. But, mostly, he just pissed me off."

She had known, instinctively, that Sam was somewhere close by. Looking up as the agent entered the area, he said, "Yeah, I have that affect on people."

Callie nodded as he sat down next to her on the couch. Casting him a mischievous glance, she said, "Thanks for not hurting me."

The Seal nodded as Nate said, "Not hurt you? What do you mean?"

"He could have broken that hold anytime, Nate. Instead of fighting her, he relaxed into her." Callen explained.

"I'm not going to flip a pregnant woman," Sam replied, somewhat indignantly.

"Wait, you knew, all along, you were being set up?" Nate was still shocked.

Callie exchanged a glance with the other two agents before replying, "Not set up exactly, Nate, just…" she paused, "Let's call it auditioned."

Nate shook his head in disbelief as the other agents just smiled. They were interrupted by Eric. "Agent Harris? You have a priority call coming from MTAC."

Callie nodded as she stood up from the couch, Callen giving her a helping hand, "We'll be here at 0-900 to finish the briefing. The ship arrives at 1330."

Sam asked, "Do you need a ride to a hotel or anything?"

"No, I think I'm staying here in some kind of guest accommodations," Callie answered hesitantly.

The agents nodded as Callen finished, "Alright, Agent Harris, we'll let you get to your call."

The three men nodded their farewells as Callie followed Eric into the AV room to get her dispatch from MTAC. As the screen came into focus, the person standing there was not whom she expected to see.

"Special Agent Harris?" The tall, good looking Italian questioned.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." She replied, "You better not get caught."

"I won't. I've got help," and he motioned to the lone person sitting at the MTAC control panel.

"Hey, McGee!"

"Hey, yourself, Harris. You doing okay?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Really?" Tony interrupted, "So, you're playing nice with all the other agents?"

"Why would you…" Callie began only to stop as a picture flashed on the screen of her and Sam Hanna, her weapon strategically pointed at his head.

Callie, her brow raised in question, turned to where Eric sat behind her.

"I think you can probably handle this from here, can't you?" Eric stumbled up. Smiling, he exited the room quickly.

Turning back to Tony, she responded, "Just making a point…forcefully."

Tony nodded and smiled, "So, everything's okay?"

"Yes."

"And you can't tell me what's going on?"

"You know I can't."

Tony nodded, "Fine. Just promise me, you won't do anything stupid."

Callie smiled broadly, "Now, that's your specialty, DiNozzo."

He returned the grin, "Okay, I gotta scoot. Be careful and I love you."

"I will and love you, too," She answered and waved her farewell as McGee cut the signal.

Back in MTAC, Tony thanked Tim for his help.

"Look, I'll leave first. Make sure Gibbs isn't anywhere around. Don't want you in trouble for helping me, Probie."

"It's alright, Tony. Glad to do it." Was Tim's immediate reply.

From the shadows in the back of the room a voice answered, "Just don't do it again, McGee, or I'll fire you myself."

Both agents shared a stricken look as Gibbs made his presence known. Nodding for Tim to leave, he turned his attention to his senior field agent.

"This is not your personal communication device, DiNozzo."

"I know, Boss. I just needed to check on her," he explained.

His concern outweighing his ire, Gibbs responded, "And I guess she couldn't tell you anything about the op?"

Tony shook his head as Gibbs continued, "And you think it's something where she'll be in the field, don't you?"

DiNozzo only smiled as he answered, "Don't you?"

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah, I do."

Slapping Tony on the shoulder and then directing him toward the door, he continued, "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Boss," the relief evident in Tony's tone, not just from Gibbs involvement but also from the obvious thaw in the Agent in Charge's mood.

"Just don't use MTAC again to contact her without my permission, got it?"

"Got it, Boss."


	7. Chapter 7

The four agents were dressed in Navy blues. Kensi was driving the Expedition, headed toward the Navy Yard. Back in the AV room at the LA headquarters, Nate and Eric were monitoring communications.

"I kind of like this," Sam said, checking out the gold braid of his Lieutenant Commander's uniform.

Callie smiled from her place in the back seat, "Thought you might like a promotion, Chief."

"Well, I don't understand why I've got the least rank," Callen complained about his lieutenant's bars.

Callie shook her head, "Your file says discipline problem. Issues with authority."

"She got you pegged, G," Sam laughed.

"Alright, enough levity," Hetty's voice penetrated the vehicle. "Get in and get out. Do not engage unless they flee or use force in return. Is this understood?"

The agents shared a look as Kensi, also with Lt. Commander's braid, parked the vehicle. Callen answered for the team, "Understood."

Exiting the vehicle, Callie, as the senior office in the group, approached the Watch Commander. Flashing the credentials that had been provided, she announced, "I'm Commander Anthony from the Navy Inspection Unit. I need you to notify your Captain that his presence is requested on deck."

The young seaman snapped a quick salute and left to do her bidding. The other three members spread out, making casual observations on the deck as they waited for the commanding officer. They didn't wait long.

"Captain Brennan, Commander, what can I do for you?" The distinguished looking senior officer joined their group.

Saluting before responding, Callie answered, "Sir, we need you to secure your men to general quarters and make sure no one leaves the ship. This is a surprise inspection, ordered by the Department. My team," and Callie turned to the three other officers who had joined in her salute when the captain arrived, "Lt. Commander Samuelson, Lt. Commander Kensington, and Lieutenant Gifford."

The Captain nodded at the introductions, "My ship is yours, Commander." He handed over a duty roster and ship's manifest.

"Gifford, you and Samuelson check out the cargo. Kensington and I will take the crew. Make this snappy, team. These people are ready for shore leave."

The team nodded and then split up to perform their inspections. One hour later, they had turned up nothing. Rendezvousing back topside, Callie once again addressed the Captain. "Sir, I just wanted to thank you for your cooperation. I'm sure you'll be pleased once you receive this report." And giving another sharp salute, the team disembarked and returned to the vehicle.

Their frustration was evident in their body language as Kensi snapped off her hat and jacket and started the vehicle.

"You're right, Harris. Perez is careful." She stated.

The men had followed Kensi's lead and had removed their jackets and lids. "We didn't really think we'd be that lucky first rattle out of the box, did we?" Callen tried to lighten the mood.

Sam followed suit, "Not really our style, is it, G?"

Callie had also removed her lid and unbuttoned her jacket. She now sat fanning herself with the hat, trying to circulate more cool air. "That's why we've got three targets." She finally answered, although her voice lacked conviction.

Hetty responded, "Call it a day, team. The second ship arrives tomorrow at the same time. Be here by 0-930."

"Did she just give us the rest of the day off?" Callen asked, incredulously.

Kensi smiled broadly, "Sounded like it to me. Let's get back and get changed. I'm starving."

Callie listened as the three team members continued to banter back and forth. Upon their return to the OSP house, Harris kicked off her shoes but was slow about removing her uniform, allowing the others to get ready and leave. Kensi stopped at the desk Callie occupied.

"We're going to this really cool little restaurant. Would you like to come with us?"

Callie smiled at the offer, "Thanks, Kensi, but I really need a shower and there are just a couple of things I want to go over before we repeat this scene tomorrow."

Kensi nodded, "Okay, Cal, whatever you say. See you tomorrow." And she bounded out of the room to where the other two agents, along with Nate and Eric, waited to leave for dinner.

The wistful look was gone as quickly as it appeared but not before the eagle-eyed Hetty spotted the reaction. Callie eased off her jacket and pulled the laptop over in front of her.

"Is there a reason you didn't go with them?" Hetty inquired.

Callie smiled, "Other than what I told Kensi, no. Just need a shower and to review these files."

Nodding, she walked closer to the agent, "Now, that might work on them but it's not going to work with me. I've been at this even longer than you have. Spill."

Looking up at the wizened face of the Bureau Chief, Callie leaned back in her chair. "Okay, so being in the field and being pregnant is more taxing than I expected. It was hot on that ship and in the dress blues with the extra weight and the heels…damn!"

"I was told to expect some colorful language," Hetty laughed.

Callie's face reddened instantly, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I've worked with men most of my life and they don't think twice about how I talk. Plus, the more frustrated I get…"

Hetty stopped her rambling with an upheld hand, "I know you don't know them well but the team will understand if you simply tell them you're exhausted. In fact, they would have ordered in so you wouldn't be alone. I realize you're being asked to trust them quickly, and they, you. But, you've already shown what you're willing to do."

Callie looked up, "You saw that?"

She smiled, "Oh, yes. And so did the Director and your Agent Gibbs. They've both told me to watch you and not let you overtax yourself but they were also both quite pleased you were willing to hold your own against Sam."

"Hetty, I…"

"Look, we all want the same thing: to make sure you get what you need to convict Nico Perez. That does not mean you get to do it alone. Work with the team. They will trust you instinctively because you think like they do. And, whether you know it or not, you already have an ally in Kensi. She can see in you what she can accomplish and she doesn't have to give up her femininity to get it." Patting Callie on the shoulder, she added, "That's important."

"Thank you, Hetty." Callie answered as the small woman placed a bag of takeout on the desk.

"Make sure you eat that," the diminutive woman instructed, "I don't want to tell Special Agent Gibbs you disobeyed his orders."

Callie smiled, "But, I don't work for Gibbs."

"Funny," Hetty answered, walking away from the redhead, "he obviously hasn't gotten that memo."

Callie smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The results of the second day where exactly the same as the first. The team had no problems boarding the ship as an Inspection Unit. And, while they found several of Perez' cargo containers, none contained the contraband the team had hoped to find.

Once again, they were back in the LA offices, changed and ready to leave for the evening. Hetty had given them all the next day off, hoping to revive the group's flagging spirits.

Callie had changed into a loose fitting, over-sized t-shirt and capri sweats. She was barefooted and was now hammering the workout bag kept in the building. It was Sam who dared to approach her.

"Is it safe for you to do that? You being pregnant and all?"

She stopped in mid-punch and glared at the Navy Seal, "Pregnant does not mean helpless." And she connected solidly with the bag to accentuate her point.

Sam stepped in front of her swing, grabbing her fist before it could make connection. "Shower and go eat with us."

Attempting to jerk her hand from his grasp, she said, "No."

"Why?" Still not releasing her hand.

"After I do this, there are a few more things I want to go over before Thursday." Callie answered, realizing he wasn't letting her go until he finished his conversation.

"Will it change today's outcome?"

Callie leaned back to look up at the tall, muscular agent, "No, but…"

"No. And will going over these 'things' change Thursday's outcome?"

Again, Callie replied, "No, but…"

"No." And Sam released her hand, "You've got all the pieces. You knew it was one of three. It'll be the one day after tomorrow and we'll be ready."

Callie turned her back on the Navy Seal, her body language telling him everything he needed to know, "I just thought it would be the ship today. I would have bet money on it."

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, turning her back to face him, "So you would have lost. Now, go get showered and join us."

"I don't know, Sam." Callie hesitated.

"Go shower, Chief Harris," and waving his hand in front of his face as if her odor offended him, he added with a smile, "Please?"

Callie shoved playfully at the agent and then left to follow his orders.

* * *

Downstairs, Kensi sat with Nate. "I just don't understand why she keeps turning me down. Do you think I've hurt her feelings somehow? You know pregnant women can be sensitive."

Nate smiled, "I don't think it's pregnancy hormones. Put yourself in Callie's position. What if you were in D.C., around the team she worked with…watching their interactions, listening to their jokes and teasing…how would you feel?"

"Like I was on the outside looking in," Kensi responded.

"And when you were invited to join the group?" Nate continued.

Kensi answered thoughtfully, "I would think I was being invited as a kindness not necessarily because I was wanted."

Nate nodded, "Don't give up just yet. You'll come up with the right way to approach her. In the meantime, Sam's working on her right now and Callen's got a trick or two up his sleeve."

Kensi nodded and looked up as Hanna and Harris descended the stairs. Callie stopped in her tracks as she saw the gathered group. Turning an accusing glare back on Sam, she stated, "Please tell me you did not wait on me."

"Why not?" Eric asked, "You've got to eat and so do we."

Callie was suddenly unsure of herself but trusting Hetty's advice, she dropped in a nearby chair and answered honestly, "Look, guys. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm beat. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be – out in the field and being pregnant. I've been hanging out here to sleep so I'd make sure I didn't let you down."

She turned a bashful face to Sam who only smiled. But before he could reply, Callen burst through the door. "Did someone here order pizza?"

The others of the team began to make room on the nearby desks, grabbing plates and napkins, water and sodas. G opened the box, allowing the smell of melting cheese and Italian spices to fill the air. Callie's stomach gave a very undignified rumble.

"Someone's hungry," Hanna teased.

"Takes after her father." Callie answered, rubbing the baby bump, "Pizza's his favorite meal," she added, grabbing the first piece from the box.

The group continued to make small talk. Kensi directed an inquiry to Callie, a seed of an idea beginning to grow. "So, have you been to L.A. before now?"

Callie smiled, "Actually, no. This is my first trip."

Kensi's face lit up, "So, how'd you like the five cent tour tomorrow?"

Callie stared back, a bit shocked. "What? You mean like the touristy things?"

"Sure," Kensi answered, her enthusiasm growing, "Grauman's, the Walk of Fame, Venice Beach…the whole nine yards."

"We can meet you both at Venice Beach." G motioned toward Sam and the other guys. "There are a couple of great restaurants down there. They may look like a dive but it's some of the better local dining." Callen supplied.

"You'd do that?" Callie was in awe. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No, it'd be fun. A good break for everyone before we nail Perez' hide to the wall." Sam finished, wiping his mouth as he spoke.

Harris looked at the faces of the people surrounding her. She could tell that they were sincere in their offer, only trying to make the agent feel welcomed and a part of their group. She was deeply touched at the lengths they were prepared to go.

With a big smile that lit her green eyes, Callie replied, "Sounds like a date! Thanks, guys. I can't wait."

Nate gave a quick wink and nod to Kensi, their mission accomplished.

* * *

It was 2 am Thursday and Callie couldn't sleep. The day had been great fun. The L.A. team, including Nate and Eric, had made sure Harris had seen all the famous and infamous sites. By the time they reached Venice Beach, the sun was setting and the atmosphere was heating up. The restaurant and bar they had finally settled on was amazing. The food was fresh, the music fresher and the company phenomenal. When the guys returned Callie to the main building, she knew she had made new friends.

She had tried to go to bed after taking a hot shower and dressing in her comfortable sloppy sleep shirt and capri sweats but the upcoming op played in her mind. Finally, at 1 am, she had given up after napping fitfully for several hours and was now pacing in the AV lab of the local offices. Callie dropped down behind a computer and punched a few buttons, bringing up the familiar sites of Abby's lab on the vid screen. She was surprised to see a rumpled Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting on a stool, ever-present coffee cup in hand.

"You been waiting long?" Callie asked a smile to her voice.

Gibbs returned the smile and answered, "Nah. Not too long. Maybe thirty or forty minutes."

A thought crossed Harris' mind, "You weren't waiting on me last night, were you?"

Ducking his head ever so slightly, he responded, "Well, for a little while. Just in case."

"Thanks," was the simple response.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm scared," Callie stated evenly.

"Now, there are a lot of words to describe you and your moods but 'scared' does not come to mind," Gibbs admonished.

Harris shook her head, "I don't know, L.J. I have this fear that I've wasted all this time and manpower and assets and will hit a brick wall later today."

"How many times you been over the information tonight?"

"At least, three, maybe four times," she answered honestly.

"Change any from the first time you looked at it when you left D.C. to this last time you looked at it, there in L.A.?" Gibbs challenged.

Callie smiled sheepishly, "You know it didn't."

"Then, trust your instincts, Harris. You're there for a reason. You and I both know what it is and the rest of that team out there knows it too, from what I've heard."

"It's just…" Callie began only to be cut off by Gibbs abrupt tone.

"Get your head out of your ass, Harris. Suck it up and do your job. You know what's expected of you. Now, quit whining, get some rest and don't let the team down."

Callie smiled broadly, "Thanks, L.J."

He nodded at her acknowledgment, smirking as he did so. Callie continued, "So, would you do me a favor and tell Tony…"

But Gibbs interrupted her again, "Tell him, yourself. See you in a couple of days." And he vacated the stool so Tony could take his place.

"Hey, beautiful," Tony said, leaning into the monitor.

"Tell me the two of you weren't just waiting on me to show up," Callie admonished.

Tony shook his head, "Actually, we're just finishing up a case but we both had a feeling we'd be hearing from you."

"That predictable, huh?"

"No, just a" and he smiled as he said it, "gut feeling."

Callie grinned back like a fool, "OK. So, I better get some rest. Briefing's at 0-930."

"Whatever it is you're doing, please be careful?" Tony said his voice quietly serious.

Callie nodded back, "Don't worry, Anthony. I'm in good hands and I will be careful. She means more to me than any op."

He smiled at Harris' acknowledgment of the baby, "See my girls soon. Love you."

"Love you," And Callie disconnected the console.


	9. Chapter 9

They were on the ship at 1:05 pm. Dressed once again in their Navy blues, the undercover NCIS inspection team showed their credentials, addressed the Captain and then started their search.

"Gentlemen," Callie began, acting as the C.O. of their group, "if you'll begin the cargo inspection?"

Sam and Callen nodded their agreement and taking the manifest, went below decks to search the shipping containers belonging to their target.

"Commander Kensington, with me," Callie turned her back on the other agent and taking the roster, searched out the two names from their Intel. Looking at the young yeoman who had been assigned to them, Callie replied, "We'll start here, with Seaman First Class Beniquez and Seaman Arturo."

He led the women to the requested quarters and announced their entrance.

"Thank you, yeoman, we'll take it from here," Kensi ordered. And stepping into quarters, she commanded the others present, "At ease, gentlemen."

Callie followed her in. Taking in quickly the fact that two of the four roommates were missing, she turned to one of the others present, "Where are your rack mates, sailor?"

The sailor to whom Harris addressed her remarks paled visibly at being questioned by the senior officer. He began to stutter, "Ma'am, I…They…We…weren't…"

Callie stepped up to the boy, and locking eyes with him said softly, "Take a deep breath and answer the question."

Nodding, he did as he was told and then replied, "They weren't here when we were sounded to general quarters, ma'am."

She patted the sailor on the shoulder and then cut a glance back to Kensi, "Commander?"

She nodded, "On it, ma'am," and stepped outside to notify the others, including Hetty and Eric who were monitoring their progress.

Callie began a quick search of the crewmen's bunks, turning up several things that could be used as evidence. Harris quickly bagged the items. Turning to the other two sailors still standing in the room, she spoke, "You men go across the hall and wait there. No one comes back in here without my permission, understood?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am," they answered in unison and quickly left to do the C.O.'s bidding.

Kensi was waiting for information to be relayed from Hetty when the muffled ping of gunfire sounded through the communications relay.

"What was that?" Callie called, joining the younger agent.

"We've got shots fired," Eric relayed, "You two move carefully."

Kensi pulled her service weapon and started down the stairs, heels from the dress uniform clacking loudly.

"Kensi!" Callie called from behind her, "Shoes!" And following Harris' lead, she kicked the regulation heels off and made the quieter trek towards the storage areas below deck, Callie following.

The door to the storage byas had been left ajar and inside, the women could hear shouts and gunfire. Slowly easing the door farther open, Callie nodded to Kensi who dropped low and entered, motioning for Callie to follow. The girls separated, trying to surround the combatants.

"You don't want to do this, sailor!" G's voice cut across the hold.

The disembodied voice answered back, "You don't know what I want to do!"

"I figure you want to live," G responded reasonably, "And that's not going to happen if you keep shooting at me!"

The girls began to draw closer to the sounds of the arguing men. Kensi saw Callen and the man they knew to be Seaman Beniquez. Moving in closer, Agent Blye was positioned directly behind the sailor before he knew it.

"I can't face Perez," Beniquez argued, "so you gonna have to do whatever you think best, Lieutenant." The sailor's weapon was aimed directly at Callen who was also armed and aiming back.

"Fine, man," And Callen eased his stance, lowering his service revolver.

Beniquez, thinking he had won, started to shoot the surrendering sailor only to feel cold steel pressed against his neck. Callen smiled and walked over, disarming the surprised seaman.

"Guess you'll be dealing with Perez, after all," Kensi smiled, putting Beniquez in cuffs.

Behind them, shots fired again, forcing Blye, Callen and the surprised sailor to duck and cover.

"I got him," Kensi whispered, "Go! Sam and Callie are out there somewhere."

In another corner of the hold, Sam had been surprised by their other suspect, Seaman Arturo.

"What? You thought you could just walk in here and disrupt the entire process?" The question was posed by Master Chief Reynaldo Gomez, the officer they knew had to be involved to make the scheme work.

He had come to the supply hold as general quarters had sounded, joining Arturo and Beniquez. When the two officers from the inspection unit had arrived, Sam and G had been ambushed. Separating, they knew one of them would be going two against one and were hoping the girls would know to come and back them up.

This was the situation Callie now approached. She could hear Gomez and Arturo continuing to brag about their operation as the burly Master Chief rained blows on Sam. It was a calculated risk, but she knew Sam only needed a small window to take care of Arturo. She could handle the other one.

Exposing her position, she called, "Shame, shame, Master Chief. Disgracing your country and your uniform."

He stopped in mid-motion and turned on the pregnant agent. Laughing, he answered, "And what are you going to do about it, little mama? You think you can take me on?"

Callie smiled, coldly, "Without a doubt, Master Chief. From where I stand, you're just a coward."

In a rage, he lunged at the NCIS agent, only to be brought up short by her sig, aimed squarely at his face. Stepping forward, she spoke menacingly, "Please, give me a reason."

Behind her, Arturo had been surprised, first by the appearance of the agent and second, that she would challenge a man like Gomez. It was all Sam needed to drop the Seaman and lock him in cuffs.

Gomez still wasn't in hand, yet. Callie could read his face and knew he was contemplating one last move. Not wanting to give him the chance, Harris stepped closer to him, lowering her weapon as she did, and exposing herself to assault. Sam and Callen, who had managed to work his way to the agents, watched as Callie continued to bait the big sailor. Standing it no longer, Gomez made his move, allowing Callie to sidestep him like a matador to a bull, tripping the Master Chief on his way by. As he hit the ground unexpectedly, Callie took him the rest of the way, her knee to his lower back, her weapon at his head.

"Dude, hasn't anyone ever told you, you don't mess with a pregnant woman?" Sam laughed, joining Callie and securing the suspect with her cuffs.

"Especially a pregnant woman with a gun," Callie added.

Callen dragged Arturo up and moved him to join Kensi and Beniquez.

"I didn't think she would do it," the officer grumbled, as the team was joined by backup who took the three sailors into custody and led them away.

"Good work," Callie responded enthusiastically to the agents, "Now, we get them in Interrogation and get the rest of what we need. When SecNav calls Perez to renegotiate his contracts, the first step he sets on American soil will be leading him right to a Federal lock up."

Sam and Kensi were as enthusiastic as Callie. "Then, let's go finish this up, shall we?" Kensi asked.

"After you," Sam made a grand motion and the two agents headed out. Callie was stayed by Callen's hand on her arm.

"Not you," his tone was serious. Sam heard the quietly spoken words and looked back only to be nodded off by his partner. Giving a quick nod in return, Sam left the other two agents in the hold.

"What's up?" Callie asked, not sure why the sudden change in mood.

"That was reckless," he admonished.

Callie locked eyes with the Senior Agent. "I knew you were all right there. I was never in danger."

"I don't really care what you knew or didn't know. There were still a hundred things that could have gone wrong, all of them spelling trouble for you and your baby," Callen continued.

Harris studied the agent intently before responding, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Callen answered seriously, "I just know it was done for all the wrong reasons. You had nothing to prove and nothing to gain. I don't like agents like that."

"Callen," Harris replied evenly, "I know from your own personnel file that you're an agent like that. So don't play all 'holier than thou' with me."

He stopped himself before responding and changed tactics, "Fine. I just know Gibbs won't be happy to hear how you baited a suspect into attacking you."

"Gibbs is not privy to the details of this operation." She replied knowingly, "This is classified."

Callen only smiled as he left the pregnant agent standing behind him. "We'll see." She heard him say and he walked off.

* * *

Beniquez and Arturo folded quickly under Sam and Callen's interrogation techniques. In addition to Master Chief Gomez, the sailors identified Senior Chief Montanez and Senior Chief Nogales from the other two ships the team had inspected as key players in Perez' organization. Harris had been right, across the board. The report was made quickly to Director Vance and the Secretary of the Navy so that Perez could be brought to the U.S. under the pretense Callie had described earlier. By the end of the month, the Panamanian drug czar would be in custody and a major part of his smuggling operation would be ended. Not bad for a week's work of undercover.

The agents celebrated late into the night as Callie was due to fly out the following afternoon.

They all joined in the main hall of the OSP building, a mini-receiving line to see the visiting agent off. Her driver had already arrived and stood waiting patiently by the front door. Eric and Callie walked down the stairs together, the tech guy carrying her luggage.

"Next time, just ask me direct. Going to Abby is like throwing gas on a fire. It's only going to cause it to spread," Callie admonished the man over his background check and picture forwarding adventures during her stay.

Eric smiled, "At least tell Abby I said 'hi'?"

Callie nodded and gave Eric a quick pat on the shoulder. While he moved her suitcase to the door, Harris spoke to Hetty.

"It was a pleasure, ma'am." Callie used the term of respect.

Hetty only smiled as she answered, "As it was for me, Special Agent Harris. You're welcome back anytime, if for no other reason than we lesser statured folks need to stick together."

Callie smiled knowingly before turning to the resident psychologist, "Nate? Still think I target the alpha males?"

"Most definitely but I would guess you just can't help it. It's probably some type of deep seated character flaw." He grinned as he added, "Have a safe trip back to D.C."

Nodding she turned next to Kensi and pulled the younger girl into a hug, "I was very fortunate to work with you, Special Agent Blye. You're a wonderful person and a hell of an operative." Callie whispered.

Breaking the hug, Kensi pulled a small package from her pocket, "Okay, so I know your guy thinks the baby is a little girl but since you're not completely sure, I hope you don't think this is too lame." The sentence was spoken in one breath.

Smiling, Callie took the small package and opened it up to reveal a baby-sized I LOVE L.A. t-shirt. "That's too perfect!"

"You'll let us know when the baby's born?" Nate added.

Callie was surprised, "You would want to know?"

"Of course!" Kensi punched her on the arm, "We've all got bets riding now on how long you're going to go, if it's a boy or girl…" She leaned in conspiratorially to Callie, "I could make a ton of money."

Callie laughed and returned the gift to its package before turning to Sam.

"Chief Hanna?"

"Chief Harris?" Sam replied.

"I…" Callie fumbled, and then, taking a breath, she stared into chocolate brown eyes and said, simply, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." And the hug they shared said the rest of their conversation.

Turning to the team lead, G and Callie continued to size each other up.

"I guess you know I lied to you when you first got here," Callen finally spoke, admitting, "I really had checked you out with Gibbs."

"And?" Callie wanted to know.

"He said you were reckless, willful, arrogant, and stubborn, didn't know your own limits and would push yourself relentlessly," he enumerated her more indelicate attributes.

"And?" Callie asked again.

"I told him it sounded like you would fit right in," he smiled mischievously.

Callie returned the smile, "Glad you thought so, Callen. It was an honor."

"Same. Anytime you get tired of D.C. come back here. I'll take you in a heartbeat."

"Thanks but I think I'll stay in Washington. Pretty sure my future's there." She added, patting her belly.

"Figured you'd say that." G answered, "Have a safe trip."

And Callie gave them all one last wave before turning to the driver. "Guess I'm ready now."

"You sure?" She heard a familiar voice reply.

"Tony!" And Callie threw herself into the arms of the waiting chauffeur.

"Who's that?" Eric asked.

"The baby daddy, I think," Sam laughed.

Oblivious to the others, she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to get you but seeing as how I have time off and neither one of us is due back in Washington until Monday, I thought we'd make a weekend of it." DiNozzo explained.

"Really?" Callie was delighted.

"Sure." Looking over her head at the other team, he glanced down at Callie and added, "We don't fly back until Sunday and you and me would still have all day and all night Saturday. Think they'd come?"

Callie turned to look over her shoulder, "Venice Beach, 7pm?"

Smiling, the group responded with a chorus of "yes" and "absolutely" at the reunited couple. Life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

SEVEN MONTHS

Since the operation in Los Angeles, the Central and South American desk had been relatively quiet. Callie's installation as Bureau Chief had been seamless and most of the people seemed to genuinely like the petite Texan and her often self-deprecating humor.

The one thing Harris had learned during the last two to three months in her pregnancy was that getting up and down was not as easy as it once was. So, Callie made sure that her trips were economical, usually centered around one of her many bathroom breaks. As she stood from her desk for one of these runs, the room began to swim. She grabbed the desk to steady herself, hoping the momentary dizziness would fade. When Callie made the first step around her desk, the room faded to black.

"Callie!" the concerned cry of Nikki Jardine brought other members of the department into action. Someone called out to notify Doctor Mallard while another person indicated they should call up Tony DiNozzo. The movements of the Intelligence Staff were quick and efficient.

When Harris finally came to, she was looking into the concerned face of the Medical Examiner. "There you are, my dear."

"What happened?" Callie asked, absently, trying to push herself up only to find that strong arms kept her firmly secured.

Whispering into her ear, Tony said, "You apparently passed out."

Looking over her shoulder into his concerned glance, she smiled weakly. "Harris' do not pass out," taking a riff on Tony's usual DiNozzo comment.

"Well," the doctor interrupted, "this one certainly did." Patting her leg, he looked up at Tony, "When's her next doctor's appointment?"

"Day after tomorrow but they're willing to work us in this afternoon," Tony replied, all business.

Nodding his approval, Ducky stood up gingerly, allowing a very concerned Leroy Jethro Gibbs to come into Callie's line of vision. Grabbing her hands, he pulled Callie up from the floor as Tony continued to support her from behind.

Swaying slightly, Harris was held in the tight grasp of the ex-marine. "Take the rest of the afternoon, DiNozzo. I'll let the Director know what's going on."

Tony nodded at his boss' order. Callie's response was slightly indignant as she replied, "I don't work for you."

Gibbs smiled evilly as he responded, "Don't really care. He's going," L.J. pointed towards DiNozzo, "and I happen to know you only brought one car today."

Before the battle of wills could escalate, Tony ushered his very pregnant companion towards the elevator.

* * *

A few hours later, Callie and Tony were sitting in the Doctor's office, awaiting the results of her examination. The obstetrician, Doctor Brown, entered quickly and took the seat behind his desk, opening Callie's file as he did so. With a disapproving look towards the redhead, he addressed his questions to the father-to-be.

"So, Mr. DiNozzo, how much has Callie told you about her health situation?"

With a cautious glance toward Harris, Tony answered, "Well, she's informed me that her blood type is O-negative which can sometimes be problematic in a pregnancy."

The doctor nodded, "True. Anything else?"

"And her age is a factor," Tony replied.

"Again, true. She's a little older than our first time mothers." The doctor interjected.

"Other than that, nothing else," the agent finished.

"Well," Doctor Brown responded, leaning back in his chair, "there are a couple of other mitigating issues. Her small frame can sometimes make a pregnancy uncomfortable. I suspect Callie's having issues getting up and down, in and out of a car, things like that."

Smiling indulgently, Tony nodded, "I've noticed a little bit of that."

"But, the main thing is her blood pressure. From what I've seen of Callie's medical history, she's always tended towards hypertension. Sometimes, pregnancy can exacerbate the issue. I had indicated to our patient, here," the Doctor pointed towards the now very pissed and pouty redhead, "that if her blood pressure started doing things I didn't like, that we would have to make some modifications."

"You both know I'm sitting right here," Harris interjected sulkily.

Ignoring her comments, Tony responded, "What do we need to do, Doc?"

"Well, I would really prefer complete bed rest," he began only to see Callie's body language change towards fight mode, "but…" holding up a hand to forestall her comments, "I would be satisfied with cutting her work week back to two days."

"Two days!" Callie began only to have Tony cut her off.

"No problem. Anything else?"

Callie started to protest, only to have Tony place a hand on her leg and squeeze painfully, stopping any other arguments in front of their doctor.

"No, Mr. DiNozzo, I think that's enough for now. We'll see how she's doing at her next checkup and, if necessary, make further modifications then." Doctor Brown stood from his desk, Tony following him up.

Pulling two cards from his wallet, he handed them across to the Obstetrician, "This is my number and the other card is for my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's Callie's medical power of attorney. Anything you think we need to know, don't bother going through her. Please call one of us."

The doctor smiled at the agent's high-handedness, "Very well, Mr. DiNozzo. You two have a…" he paused for effect, "good evening?"

Tony returned the smiled and pulled an extremely angry Callie Harris up from her seat and guided her out of the office. Once inside the car, Tony started it up but didn't pull out of the parking lot. Turning to face the former field agent, he said, "You can be just as mad as you want, Callie, I really don't give a damn."

Callie jerked around towards him but was stopped from comment by Tony's upraised hand, "There's too much at stake here. It's not just my child. Our child. But, it's your life, too."

He paused letting what he said sink in and very carefully forming his next sentences, "I don't want to choose between you or the baby. Do you understand? I expect to raise this kid together…grow old, together…do I make myself clear?"

And every ounce of fight and bluster flew right out the window at Tony's quietly passionate words. Not trusting herself to speak, Callie could only nod her understanding to the father of the precious child she now carried.

Tony reached across and gently cupped her cheek and Callie immediately leaned into the caress. Closing the distance, he pulled Harris into a deeply tender and passionate kiss, effectively ending the argument.


	11. Chapter 11

EIGHT MONTHS

The MCRT had been working the case of the dead recruit for six weeks now with no good leads and no good openings. Gibbs and DiNozzo were convinced that, if they could just get onto the base at Quantico, they could connect the last few dots that would solve the murder. Vance had been persuaded by the men and had even gone to bat with the Marine Corps commandant and SecNav but to no avail. There had been no way to slip in an NCIS operative without it raising too much of a red flag. So, Tony was surprised when his phone rang at his desk and he heard his boss' terse command of "Abby's lab now."

Stepping through the doorway, he was surprised to find Abby at her desk, typing away and Gibbs, smiling mischievously at his entrance.

"We got our opening, DiNozzo," Gibbs explained.

Returning the smile, Tony answered, "Great! What's the cover?"

"The current D.I. got arrested for DUI and possession. They need a replacement for Weapons and Hand-to-Hand and they have to be there this afternoon."

"Sounds like it's tailor-made for you, Boss," Tony responded.

Shaking his head, Gibbs replied, "Yeah, except that the knee's been worse lately so I don't want to take the chance of not being able to handle the P.T."

Tony's eyes widened, "Me?"

"You think McGee could make a convincing drill instructor, DiNozzo?" was the sarcastic response.

"Well, no," Tony stumbled, "it's just…I mean…Callie and the baby and all."

Gibbs stepped up close to the agent, "I know, Tony. If there were any other way…"

But he was cutoff when DiNozzo responded, "No, Boss. It's fine. I just need to go call her. Fill her in."

Gibbs shook his head, "No time. Everyone's working to get you ready to ship out. Abs is working on your ID while McGee's handling all the surveillance. Ducky's waiting on you in autopsy to get you the rest of your immunizations. Hell, even Palmer's involved, getting your uniforms and duffle ready. You've got to be in Quantico by 1700, no exceptions."

Tony nodded his understanding as Gibbs continued, "Don't worry about Harris. I'll take care of her and you have my word, you'll be here to see your first child brought into this world."

DiNozzo smiled, "Understood, Boss. So, what's your job?"

Gibbs mischievous smile returned, "Me? I get to make you look like a real Marine, DiNozzo."

* * *

Since the appointment with the obstetrician, Callie had been a fairly model patient. Tony had invested in a leather rocker/recliner that was prominently situated in the living area of the apartment. This is where Harris spent most of her non-work days, reclined and with the ability to watch (or as Tony teased, sleep in front of) the television.

This was how Abby found her as she slipped into the DiNozzo apartment. Waking at the sound of the closing door, Harris called out, "Tony?"

Coming into view, the Goth answered, "No, Cal. It's me."

Struggling to right the chair, Callie responded, "Hey, Abs. Wasn't expecting you. Where's Tony?"

Abby began to fidget, "Uh, well, Tony's uh…"

Callie's gaze narrowed, "Abby, where's Tony?"

"I can't exactly tell you, right now. Gibbs will be here shortly and he'll explain everything."

Instead of having the calming effect Abby was going for, Harris flew into immediate concern, "What do you mean Gibbs will explain everything? Abby! Where's Tony?" The fear and anxiety mounting in her tone.

"Enough!" The ex-marine's voice boomed from the front door. "Settle down, now, Harris." Then, turning to the lab tech, he thrust a bag at her, "Take this to the kitchen and get supper ready."

"Yes, Bossman," was Abby's quick reply, nearly ripping the bags from his hands in her haste to vacate the room.

Callie's body still showed the tension she was feeling but her voice betrayed none as she responded, "I'm only going to ask one more time, Jethro. Where's DiNozzo?"

Smiling at her command tone, he dropped on the couch across from the chair, "I've had to send him on assignment."

"Where?"

"You know I can't tell you anymore than you could tell Tony when you went to L.A." Gibbs reasoned.

"But he's got backup?"

The look Gibbs gave Callie spoke greater than words and she answered her own question, "Of course, he's got backup. McGee, right?"

Gibbs nodded as she continued; hurt coloring her tone, "I can't believe he didn't call me."

"He didn't have time. This situation presented itself quickly and our window of opportunity was very limited. He wanted to but I told him I would take care of you," Gibbs explained.

Responding with a curt shake of the head, Gibbs continued, "Now, Abby or I will be here with you until the baby comes or Tony gets back."

"I don't need a sitter, Gibbs. I can take care of myself," Callie reasoned.

But he continued as if she hadn't spoken, "And, I gave Tony my word, he'll be here to see his first child delivered. And I promise you the same thing."

Abby set dishes on the table and listened as Gibbs continued giving Callie orders, "And, DiNozzo said you have your next doctor's appointment tomorrow at 3pm."

"Gibbs, I said I can take care of myself," Callie interjected again.

Smiling, the Special Agent in Charge answered, "So, I'll be here at 2pm. Think that about covers it, don't you, Abby?"

Smiling at Callie's perturbed look she answered, brightly, "Think so, Gibbs."

Standing up from the couch, Gibbs reached down and took both Harris' hands and pulled her up from the chair. Locking gazes, he responded, "You may can take care of yourself but you are, always have been and always will be, one of mine, Callie Harris. And I take care of my own. Are we clear?"

Callie smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend and former boss as far as the baby would let her, "Crystal, L.J."


	12. Chapter 12

She was back in the doctor's office, only this time, it was Gibbs and not Tony who sat with her, waiting for the exam results. Again, Doctor Brown entered the room, file in hand, and dropped down behind his desk.

"So you're Special Agent Gibbs?" The OB/GYN questioned.

"Yes, Doctor. I believe Anthony explained I'm Callie's medical POA."

Nodding, he answered, "He did, Mr. Gibbs. And, made me promise that I would communicate directly with you or him since Ms. Harris sometimes omits the more salient details."

Callie had the grace to blush at the subtle set down. The doctor continued, "I was hoping the restricted bed rest would help bring Callie's blood pressure under better control, but it's just not having the desired effect. While I don't think the baby or the mother is in real distress, I would just feel better if we prescribe full bed rest until little DiNozzo decides to join us."

"Doctor," Callie whined, "I'm about ready to pad the walls, now."

"I'm sorry, Callie, but I would rather be safe than sorry. I've got all the necessary paperwork ready to send to your employer," Doctor Brown continued.

"Not necessary, Doc. Just give it to me and I'll see it gets where it needs to be." Gibbs responded, "And, is there anything else that we need to be doing?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, Mr. Gibbs, nothing else unless Callie has some kind of distress or the baby chooses to make an early entrance."

Standing as the doctor did, Gibbs shook the man's hand and then led a very quiet and somewhat depressed Callie Harris back out to the car. As they headed towards the apartment, Gibbs asked quietly, "How would you feel about some ice cream?"

Callie cast the older man a sideways glance, "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

Grinning, he replied, "Only if we're adding pickles as a topping." Seeing her smile in response, he pressed, "Well?"

She nodded sheepishly, "That would be nice."

* * *

Once back in the apartment, Gibbs let Callie get changed as he prepared the bed where she would now be spending most of her days.

Coming out of the bathroom, Callie sighed. "Do you know how much I hate being tied down like this?"

Smiling at the forlorn tone, Gibbs patted the bed and helped her lay back. "I do."

As she positioned herself on the pillows, Jethro reached out absently and ran his hand over the baby. Callie stayed still and watched the unguarded emotion on the boss' face. Realizing what he had done, Gibbs quickly pulled his hand away but not before Callie had grabbed it and forced it back down on her belly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Smiling, she replied, "Rule #6, Agent Gibbs, apologies are a sign of weakness."

Shaking his head, "This has just brought back too many memories. I'm afraid I used to do that to Shannon when she was carrying Kelly."

"Tony does the same thing. I sometimes think it's just to convince himself that this is real and not some trick I've cooked up." Callie tried for levity.

"No, it's more of a fascination that there's a living, breathing little person that is about to turn your life completely upside down." Gibbs explained.

"I guess the ice cream after the doctor's appointment was something you used to do with Shannon, too?" Callie continued.

Nodding, he answered, "Yeah. Became our little ritual. Even after the baby came, anytime we had some kind of doctor's visit, we went for ice cream. Even right up to the time that Kelly was seven."

"I never thought about this being difficult on you, L.J."

Gibbs stood but not before Callie grabbed his hand again and stopped him, "Please? Stay and talk. We haven't in a really long time."

Gaining his agreement, Harris released his hand and he crossed to the other side of the bed. Dropping down next to his friend and colleague, he added, "There's something I've needed to do, Callie. I hope you don't mind."

And before she could respond, Gibbs slapped the back of her head. The shock registered and, open mouthed, she cried, "What the hell was that for?"

Smiling as he settled himself on the pillows next to the agent he answered, "Los Angeles."

"I'm gonna shoot G. Callen."

"No, you're not. I can't believe you were that stupid as to even try what you did. What were you thinking?" Gibbs quizzed.

Shrugging her shoulders, Harris answered, "I was safe, Gibbs. The guys were all right there."

"Nothing is ever safe or simple in our line of work, Callie. You know that. Even serving a warrant can go wrong. Why don't you just call it for what it was?" Gibbs admonished.

Callie's look was distant as she replied, "I never thought it would be this hard to just walk away. The first time Tony left me here to go work a case was terrible. And, the not being in the loop, not knowing what's going on? That was my last time in the field, Gibbs, and I knew it. I just needed to prove I could do the job."

"Harris, you wouldn't have been there if you couldn't do the job. You wouldn't be running an Intelligence Division if you couldn't do the job. Sometimes I forget just how much alike you and DiNozzo really are. It's scary, you know?"

She smiled, "I know. It's part of why we get along so well."

"There's something else I need to tell you, too." Gibbs continued.

"Am I gonna get Gibbs' slapped again?"

He smiled, "No, but you might want to make a note. It'll be the second time in one night that I've apologized."

Grasping her chest in mock horror, "Gibbs!"

"That day in the Director's office," he ignored her response, "you tried to give me a graceful out and I didn't allow it."

"L.J." she interrupted.

"No, Harris," Gibbs continued, "you wanted to tell me and I forced your hand. And, for that, I'm sorry. It made it very hard on you and, well, on Tony, for awhile."

Callie laced her hand through Jethro's, "I'm sorry to have backed you in a corner like that. I would never have done that to you, especially in front of the director."

Gibbs nodded, "I know. So, we're all better, right?"

She smiled, "Of course. We were all better that night you waited on me while I was in L.A. I knew you'd be there."

"Just like I knew you'd call." He shook his head.

"So, since we're bearing all here. Has Tony talked to you about naming the baby?"

"Tell me he doesn't want to call this poor child Leroy or Jethro," Gibbs tone was tired.

Smiling, Callie responded, "No. He's been convinced from the first day that this baby is a girl."

Jethro tensed slightly not sure he was prepared to hear what came next from Harris, "So, he's got one name and one name only for his baby."

"And that is?"

"He wants to name her Kelly Isabella DiNozzo," Callie finished.

Gibbs looked as if he had been physically struck. His demeanor, which had been open and friendly only moments before suddenly became closed and guarded. Callie was instantly contrite, "L.J."

"No," Gibbs responded, holding up his hand and rolling off the bed, "Just give me a minute, Cal."

She watched as he paced the area beside the bed. Finally, turning back to Callie, he asked, "Why?"

Smiling, she replied, "You mean more to him than any person in the world, L.J. And, he also knows that you're pretty special to me. This is his way, no, really, our way, of giving you the honor you deserve."

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't know, Callie. No one could replace my Kelly."

"And no one is trying to, Gibbs. But," Harris paused, realizing the emotional distress this appeared to be causing her friend. "Look, no decision has to be made right this minute. You just think about it, okay?"

Nodding at her change of tactics, Gibbs agreed. "Now, you Ms. Harris, need to get some rest." He came back around to Callie's side of the bed. Leaning in as to a small child, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be out here if you need me."

"Thanks, L.J., for everything."

He smiled and turned out the light as he left the bedroom, contemplating a new Kelly that would soon want to enter his life.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday and the apartment was buzzing. Gibbs and Palmer were in the small bedroom down the hall, setting up the baby's crib – a surprising shower gift from Director Vance. Abby and Ducky were helping to sort out the other gifts and baby things that Callie and Tony had received or acquired since the announcement. Callie was miserable. Her blood pressure had spiked causing a black out spell when she had been trying to get to the kitchen from the bedroom. Had Gibbs not heard her rummaging around, she would have hit the floor without preamble. Since that time, he had made it abundantly clear, in that no-nonsense, marine way, that she wasn't to leave the bed without assistance and that included trips to the head.

Gibbs was just about to run off Palmer, who was turning out to be more harm than help when his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs!"

"Hey, Pa! How's it going?" Tony's voice crackled over the line, reminding Gibbs instantly of their conversations while DiNozzo had been Agent Afloat.

"It's going," was Gibbs non-committal reply as he left the bedroom and made his way to where Callie was obviously sulking in the bedroom. "Hold on." And he shoved the phone in Callie's face.

"Harris!" She answered automatically, taking the phone from Gibbs hand.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Tony!" Callie immediately straightened up and beamed as she heard the familiar voice, "Where are you? Are you alright? When are you coming home?"

He laughed, "I'm fine. I'll come home when I'm done and ask Pa where I'm at."

"Fine," she huffed, "but you're okay, right?"

"Yes, Cal, I'm okay. The better question is how you are?"

"Well, I'm not going to the beach any time soon, I can tell you that."

Again, Tony laughed, "Okay, I'll bite. Why not?"

"Cause I'm afraid the environmentalists will try to roll me back into the ocean," Callie deadpanned.

Gibbs, who had been standing in the room, listening to the exchange, rolled his eyes and shook his head at the girl's theatrics.

"I doubt you're that big, Callie." Tony admonished.

She was suddenly serious, "The bed's lonely without you."

"Yeah, I miss being there." DiNozzo's tone matched Harris'.

"Come home soon."

"As soon as I'm able." Tony looked behind him, at the line gathering to use the payphone outside the base, "Now, let me speak to Pa."

She handed the phone back to Gibbs, trying desperately not to cry.

"Yeah," Gibbs responded.

"Tell me the truth," was Tony's short response.

Leaving the bedroom, Gibbs answered, "She's miserable as hell and misses you like crazy."

Nodding in response, Tony added, "Take care of my girls, Boss."

Understanding DiNozzo's real statement, Gibbs replied, "As if they're my own, son. You know that."

"Talk to you soon."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Watch your six!"

DiNozzo smiled, "On it, Boss!" And disconnected the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

NINE MONTHS

Abby was sleeping in the bed next to Callie, as she had been every night for the last week. The Goth lab tech slept soundly and snored slightly, much to Callie's amusement. The night had been quiet, Gibbs only having left a couple of hours before after making sure Callie got one last look at how the baby's room had been finished. Supper had been the three of them and, after getting Callie situated for the night, the boss had left the two girls alone. This also had been the pattern for pretty much the last week.

The pains caught Callie off-guard. Unlike how the normal labor pains had been described, this was lower in her back and stabbing. Also, they were happening regularly enough, around ten minutes apart, for Callie to wake Abby.

"Abs! Something's not right."

Instantly alert, Abby responded, "You want me to call an ambulance."

Catching her breath as another pain hit, Callie forced a "yes" through clinched teeth. Abby made the call and then followed it up with Gibbs.

"Have you called an ambulance?" The boss' voice held concern.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Abby's tone was humorously flip.

"I'll deal with you at the hospital," Gibbs responded and disconnected from the girl. He immediately called McGee to get him ready and in the car so he could be waiting outside the base. Gibbs then put his plan into action.

* * *

It was lights out in the barracks. The first couple of weeks, Tony Lozano had to get used to the regimented lifestyle and his night owl ways came to a screeching halt. He had been able to use the fact that it was his first assignment as a D.I. to ward off some of the initial questions and apprehension. And, because of his usual chameleon-like skills, he had adapted. Only one issue had remained – one of the senior drill sergeants, Gunny Townsend, had taken an instant dislike to Tony. They had, very unceremoniously, gone rounds on the obstacle course and with pugil sticks. Fighting the man had been very much like fighting Gunny Gibbs, so DiNozzo had some success. Tony had just dozed off to sleep when he heard the voice by his head.

"We're gonna finish this once and for all, Sergeant Wop," Townsend whispered and he felt the man's iron grasp on his arms.

Tony responded, tiredly, "I think this has gone on long enough, Gunny. I'm not going to fight you anymore."

DiNozzo could see the grin break out across the older man's face as he answered, "You better fight me if you wanna see that baby born."

And Tony was instantly awake and in action. He took one swing at the Gunny who ducked it and then made a grand show of throwing Tony out of his room and onto the barracks floors. They continued to scuffle until the shrill whistles of the M.P.'s cut the air. The two men were unceremoniously jerked up from their fight.

"Three days in the brig oughta straighten you two out!" The older of the two military policemen yelled.

As they were being forced marched out of the barracks to the delight of the gathered recruits, DiNozzo whispered vehemently "How's this help?"

"Well, Tony," Townsend smiled, "you're gonna go right through the front door and out the back and through the base gates. Your friend McGee's got the car running and ready."

The look of shock and confusion made the two MP's join in the laughter of the older marine. Jerking a thumb their way, Townsend added, "Yeah, they're in on it, too. Tell Gibbs, we're even and he owes two big, badass police-types."

Tony shook the man's hand, along with the other officers, "I'll give him the message but now I owe you; all of you."

And he headed out the back door on a dead run to meet McGee, laughing as Townsend called out, "You can always name that baby, George, if it's a boy! Good name for a marine!"

Tony waved back, "Only it's a girl and I think her momma would be mightily pissed if we call her that!"

And as he ducked through the gate and into the car, he hollered to McGee, "Kick this mule, buddy!"

And they headed off to Bethesda.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs was in Labor and Delivery with Callie. Shortly after the ambulance had arrived, Callie's water had broken and she was in full blown labor with contractions now coming about every five minutes apart. The OB had already been in to check on Harris' condition and was waiting for her to progress a little bit farther. Her blood pressure was still a constant worry for the usually placid Doctor Brown.

"I wasn't allowed in the delivery room with Shannon," Gibbs tried to make conversation to keep Callie focused on the matter at hand.

"Lucky you," Callie grounded out.

"Yeah. I think I know why, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think Shannon was worried I might start giving the doctor orders on how to deliver." Gibbs teased.

Callie smiled through the pain, "More likely she was worried you would give her orders on how to deliver."

Gibbs laughed, "Want me to try that with you?"

"Value you life?" Was Callie's quick reply.

* * *

Outside in the waiting room, Abby, Palmer and Ducky were alerted to others joining their group when the elevators sounded. First off was McGee followed by a tall, muscular Marine in green fatigues and t-shirt with a utility cap pulled over his eyes.

"Tony?" Abby questioned, shocked at how much the agent's appearance had changed in about six weeks.

The familiar grin broke out as he replied, "Finally happened, didn't it?"

Palmer was confused, "What's did?"

Ducky chuckled, answering for Tony who didn't take the time to respond but, instead marched through the doors into the Labor/Delivery suite. "Gibbs finally made him a Marine."

* * *

When the door to Callie's room opened, she didn't recognize the man who stood there. Next to her, however, she noticed Gibbs break into a small smile and give a quick, approving nod. The voice answered the question she hadn't yet asked.

"You starting without me?"

The name, spoken in one breath, conveyed every emotion. "Tony."

He was by her side in two strides, the camo lid sliding off his head and into his back pocket in a practiced maneuver. "Oh my god, Tony! Your hair!"

Instinctively, Tony's hand moved over the buzz cut that Gibbs had professionally administered. Turning an accusing glare towards her former boss, she finished, "I blame you."

Gibbs smiled and shrugged, "It'll grow back." He kissed Callie on the cheek and walked around to DiNozzo, looking him up and down. "Looks good on you."

"Thank you, sir." Tony responded, the show of respect and appreciation not lost on the former Gunnery Sergeant.

"You got a job to finish here." And with that, he slapped him on the back and started to leave when the doctor came barreling in.

"Agent Gibbs, you can stay, too. If Callie and Tony don't mind." He spoke as he began to prep for the delivery of the DiNozzo babe.

A quick glance to Callie and Tony and Gibbs saw them both nod. He walked around towards Harris' head, leaving DiNozzo to keep the physical contact with the mother-to-be.

The doctor gave a disapproving look towards the monitors and the duty nurse. She shook her head as the doctor cursed.

"Tony, why don't you step up towards Callie's head, too? We're not getting the readings we like so think the baby's gonna come C-Section. Give us just a few more minutes to prep."

And, after what seemed an eternity to Callie and an alarmingly short time to both the men present, the wiggling, dark headed baby emerged. The sound of a tiny scream gave the three agents the answer. Baby DiNozzo was alive, healthy and finally, here.

One nurse took the baby and began to clean as the doctor and other duty nurse worked on Callie. Tony and Gibbs watched in fascination as the nurse walked back over and laid the now shivering bundle in DiNozzo's arms.

Callie smiled tiredly, watching the by-play between the two men. The casual observer would make the connection instantly, the pride of father with son and son with the next generation.

"Well, are you right or not?" Callie asked quietly.

Tony looked guiltily at the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, his wife. "Of course, I'm right. Did you think I wouldn't be?"

Callie shook her head, "Then, you better check with the Boss about that name."

"Oh, Gibbs," Again, Tony's face registered guilt, "I haven't had…"

But Gibbs interrupted him, "I know, DiNozzo. Give her over, will ya?"

And Tony instantly handed the baby girl to the man who would be her de-facto grandfather. The doctor watched intently as the two men continued to stare and coo over the new baby.

Smiling, he broke the quiet, "Mr. Gibbs, it's not exactly protocol but if you and Mr. DiNozzo promise not to have her out there too long, you can show her off to the rest of your…Family." Callie smiled at the word.

It was all they needed to hear and both were out the door.

* * *

McGee saw Tony exit first, his height and now breadth effectively blocking his boss and his parcel from view. Ducky stood at the sight.

"Well?" The medical examiner asked.

"Mother and child are doing fine." Tony smiled and stepped aside to show Gibbs, cuddling a small bundle.

Abby, McGee, Palmer and Ducky surrounded the Special Agent in Charge, who gently moved the blanket from the now content and sleeping baby.

"I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our team," Gibbs spoke quietly. "This is KID."

And Tony knew instantly that the decision and bond had been made. He smiled, stepping up behind the boss in an obvious show of affection.

"KID?" Abby quizzed.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, "Kelly Isabella DiNozzo. KID."

McGee shook Tony's hand as Abby pulled him into a hug. Palmer and Ducky shared a smile at the bond immediately enjoyed by the newest team member and its usually gruff team leader. And, KID was oblivious to it all.


	16. Chapter 16

True to their word, the baby had been brought back into the Labor and Delivery Room only minutes after she had left. The nurse quickly checked her out again and placed her in a bassinette that was then moved to the Recovery Room that Callie now occupied.

Tony sat on one side of the bed, between Callie and the baby's little portable crib, glancing from one to the other, making sure each was still alright.

Gibbs sat in a comfortable chair close by, trying not to laugh as the agent attempted to assimilate to his new world.

Callie returned them to reality, "So, how much longer, DiNozzo?"

He smiled, glancing over at his boss, who gave a quick nod. "Yeah, guess you have a fairly good idea what I'm doing now, huh?

"Boss finally got his way. He'd always figured you'd be a Marine," Callie continued.

"Yeah, I know. So, I'm probably still another week or two out. And, you'll be here for another few days," Tony explained.

Gibbs stood, "Don't worry. I've already taken leave. I'll be with the girls until you get back. I still remember a few things about babies."

The couple shared a knowing glance, not surprised that the gruff special agent would be the first one to help care for their daughter.

Looking at his watch, Tony shook his head. "I hate to do this, Cal, but I've got to get back. I'm actually doing time in the brig and I figure I ought to at least do a little of it with the man that put me there."

Gibbs smiled as Callie answered, "I'm sure that makes perfect sense to both of you so I'm just going to say okay and leave it at that."

Tony leaned in and placed a very intimate and passionate kiss on Callie, "I am totally and completely in love with you, Callie Harris. Thank you for this beautiful gift."

The tears came unbidden and Tony wiped them away as he kissed her again and then kissed his baby girl and left.

"I know how Shannon must have felt, watching you leave all those times," Callie added quietly.

"Yeah," Gibbs voice was quiet, too.

She edged over, making room for her friend on the side of the bed. Gibbs didn't need an invitation. He slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling Callie into a resting and protected position against his chest. As she had done once before when Harris had helped rescue the Navy Commander's daughter, she drew on Gibbs' comfort to buoy her.

Ruffling her hair like a small child, Gibbs leaned in like he had done before and whispered, "Now can I say it?"

Realizing that he, too, remembered the incident, Callie only smiled and nodded.

Looking first towards the sleeping baby then back at the woman who would always be his agent, he responded, "That's good work, Harris. Very good work."


End file.
